Beyond The Blood Lust
by MageXKurama
Summary: .... i like the idea of making this i just dont know if its goodanufe.....


**Arthur's note's **

** I don't own this series - I made it up! **

** Authors 1 and 2 walk in the living room and turns on the TV **

**This week Hellsing marathon starting now!**

** ooo… I love this show! **

**Hellsing **

**Arucard's Beginning**

**Episode 1**

**The Red Ribbon's**

**Part A **

They once said vampires are the givers of forever life and that pain will be relieved, past forgotten and soul damnation. They couldn't be more wrong. I should know; I am one. I've been wondering the world trying to lose the forsaken one who has given me immortality. There was nothing I could do now that there is no way to lift this curse of mine. I was only 18 when I was given this curse and that was over a century ago. My name is Noriko Helsin. I was once happy, loved by my parents and Touya, He was the love of my life. I thought nothing could break us apart. Since we don't go to the same school I could only see him at night and today was a very special day, because it was my birth day. I had just turned 18. He wanted to go for a walk in the park with me. How could I say no. "It looks like it's going to rain, Noriko," he said, taking my hand.

"Yes, we might want to wait 'til it's over" I answered.

"Na, a little rain won't bother you ,will it?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I said, griping his hand in mine and ran into the park, then it started to rain. The park was completely empty - not even a bird. "That's strange. There's no animals."

"They're probably trying to stay out of the rain" he laughed as I pulled him under a tree. "So , you don't like to get wet?"

"Yes I do"

"Prove it", he said, lifting my chin.

"Wet, huh?" I asked, pulling his school jacket to me claming a wet kiss.

"Mmm… you do like being wet", he said as he started to kiss his way down my neck .

"Mmm…Touya." I panted, as he kept kissing my neck. Then he unzipped my red rain jacket, letting it fall to the ground. "Touy…a!" I screamed as a roll of the most horrifying pain was sent throughout my body. My eyes started to glaze over with red like ribbons. It felt like a million butterflies were released into my stomach. I fell into his arms as he sucked on the right side of my neck. "Help…" I managed to say, then he started to squeeze me in his arms and suck harder.

"Hungry, are we?" I hear a voice say to me. I saw a man wearing all red and some kind of sun glasses that gave a yellow glow. Then Touya stopped drinking and laid me on the ground.

"Who the hell are you? " I heard Touya scream.

"My name is not important", the red man said.

"Then what the hell do you want! Can't you see I'm busy !" Touya replied as he once again picked me up.

"Take one more bite and you're going to regret it!"

"Back off man she's mine! I saw her first! " Touya said as he bit me one more time. Then he pulled away for me. I was dropped to the ground.

"Let me go, you fucking vamp!" then I heard Touya scream. Everything went silent. I couldn't see Touya or the other man any more.

"Touya?" I gasped and spit out some blood.

"You were a beautiful girl…" I heard the other man say. As I felt him lift my head, a tear ran down my face.

"You're going to be a zombie, now that he bit you", he added as I felt him moving some of my long black hair away from my face and wiping the tear away.

"Do you want me to save you?" he asked as I lifted my hand to his face and started to feel his face, rubbing my way across. I was trying to get a image of his face.

"Y…yes", I said before I blacked out after feeling his grin and his fangs.

"Very well child", he said. He then bit me on the opposite of where Touya did. **(Break Music)**

** Commercial! Dame! **

**A.1(stupid ass commercial shit!)**

**/doggies barking/ bah bah doggie food ! Got to love that doggie food! Bye Some Doggie food to DAY! Ya!**

** End Of Commercial! Sweat Drop 'oO**

**(Break Music)**

**Hellsing **

**Arucard's Beginning**

**Episode 1**

**The Red Ribbon's**

**Part B**

When I finally awoke, I was in a soft red bed. I felt very weird. My head was spinning and I was starving! I took a minute to look around and found some pictures. I then saw a picture of the Red Man on a black wooden desk. I dropped the picture, breaking the glass. Then, I realized that what happened was not a dream. "Shit!" I screamed as I felt a pair of hands rap around my mouth .

"Shhh… I'm not going to hurt you." I heard a voce from behind me. From what I could tell by listening to the voice was that my attacker was a boy, probably 17, but I was not about to take a chance. I fought back, trying to get loose.

"Calm down, will you!"

"Jesus, gust let her go! Gojyo"

"But Arucard wants us to be quiet down here."

"She'll scream, Alex" he said to the other voice.

"Just leave her here! If he comes back and she screams, she'll have to deal with him!"

"But Alex!"

"Just let go, and come here, baby!" I heard the other boy say. To my surprise, he did as he was told. He let go of me and ran into the other boy arms. He looks to be at least 20.

"See… she won't scream, love. She was just scared a little" he said, lifting the boy's face to his and giving him a kiss.

I didn't really care about that… Bloody hell, could you not do that here!

"Please get her something to eat, love. I think she wants to bite you."

The older boy said, "Sure, what do you prefer - A, B, AB, or O?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Best start with A ,love, I don't think she can take AB yet" the one called Alex said.

"Gotcha!" the other boy replied and limped out the door.

I was still confused about this whole thing. "I…"

"Just keep quiet, we're not supposed to talk to you." Harry said as he walked out the door and locked it.

"Damn!" I mumbled. I looked around some more as I heard what I think was my stomach growling. "Man I'm hungry! I hope what ever 'A' is, I can eat it", I said. I walked over to the desk and sat down. Later I put my head on the desk and stared at the broken picture frame. "He does look quite handsome", I said as I pick up the frame and started to pull out the glass. "Ouch!" I said looking at my finger. "It's bleeding!" I said licking my lip and sticking my finger in my mouth. "Mmm…"

"Are you that hungry?" I heard a voice ask.

"Oh.. I didn't hear you come in…"

"Yeah, well here's your lunch" Gojyo said throwing a red bag at me.

"What is this A! Is this blood! A, B, AB, and O! blood your giving me blood! What do you thank I am! A-"

"Vampire?" he said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah, I do. Now eat!" he said slamming the door and locking it.

"Bloody hell he's mad! I can't eat this!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay alive." I heard a voice coming from the wall.

"Who's there!" I shouted.

"Have you forgotten me so quickly?" it came again then a black figure came out of the shadows. I knew it was Arucard. No other voice could frighten me so easily - even with the slightest whisper. "I have been expecting you for the longest time - even before you were born, Noriko."

"I… I don't understand. Why blood? Why Touya? Why would you do shush a thing like that?"

"You need to eat you'll lose your straight"

"You… You kill people? You kill for their blood And you killed Touya!"

"You will drink… Or you will die." He took the pack and held to my face. "Drink… And live. You've been strong enough for one night, my child."

"But…."

I felt the fangs come down inside my mouth, I then I sank my fangs into the blood pack. The salty taste alone was enough to make me nauseous. I held my breath and continued to drink. Eventually the nausea wore off. I then came to the horrific realization. I liked what I was drinking. The thought of it all terrified me. I snatched myself away from Arucard, looking at him in horror.

"Nothing is certain, but you are strong. You will last the night. Follow me." He turned his back to me and walked through a door at the back of the room.

I wiped off some blood that had splattered on my face win I had gorged what I could down, with my hand and walked through the door.

The door slammed behind me. Arucard sat down and looked at me. I sat down in the chair across from him and studied him closely.

"Let me tell you why you are here. You are here because of your past that even you can't remember. It is your fear of it that paste that you have been brought you to me. Do you know what I am talking about?"

"No… not really."

" He is watching your every move. Even now, in this very room. He can see you."

"How…Touya?"

"No my child?"

"How can he see thin?"

"That doesn't matter now. You were looking for answers and now you have found them."

**2 be continued**

**Hellsing **

**Arucard's Beginning**

**Episode 2**

**Beyond The Blood Lust**

**Part A**

"If that's true, why won't you tell me his name then?"

"You will meet him soon enough. For now you must sleep and remember your past"

"How do I do that?"

"You have drunken blood. Now you will remember once you sleep, its almost morning."

"Fine! I don't fell so good any way."

"This way, love. I will show you to your room." He said getting up and grabbing my hand, leading me down a new hallway.

"Why does he keep calling me 'love' any way and I'm not a 'child'." I thought garbing his hand titer as the hall way got even smaller. "is this one of those tricky hall ways well it gust keep getting smaller and smaller?" I ask but he didn't reply . "well! Wear in the hell are you taking me!" I asked again but still nothing. "I'm Getting sick of this bull shit!" I thought as I stared at the back of his red jacket. And sow a letter dark red spot. "Are you bleeding?" I asked as we came to a door. Thin I touched his back blood was all over my hand. It was so worm and smelled sow sweet I wonted to have a taste. But before I could get it close he turned and grabbed my hand. Thin he liked the blood of my hand. I was a surprised at his look on his face. It look sow worm and happy. It was some what frighten.

"Not now little one, you need you sleep ,…this is your room"

"thanks…promise me something !"

"yes, child"

"you will get your back looked at."

"I will" he promised as he liked some more blood of my hand. I could not help it I was getting turned on. I had to do something. sow as I stared at his eyes throe his glasses I liked my lips. "Are you still hunger little one?" he asked. All I did was shake my head yes as I lint in and kiss him. I could tell that he was very surprised but sow was I. "What the hell was I doing! As if he'd he like me. right now I should be scarred he killed Touya! Why am I doing this!" my mined screamed at me as I deepen the kiss sliding my tongue in his moth. All of time seam to stop as he rapped his arms around me. "mmm. Little one , you need to sleep, there's no time for that." He said braking the kiss. As he left I drooped to my knees on the floor. "what was that!" I thought as I crawled in to the black leather bed. "this is nice" I said as I fell asleep and started to dream of my past. It all wit flashing by sow fast but sow slow I could see. Win I awoke red was sitting on the bed staring at me with this grin on his face.

"Hi, sleepy head." He said lifting my head slowly.

"your going to have a hard time walking for a wail"

he said kissing my forehead.

"Way?" I asked him in fear.

" You've been sleeping for 5 months now."

"What!" I said trying to lift up off the bed.

"lay down, you dinner will be hear soon" he


End file.
